Ye No 1 yaari hai
by AarKd
Summary: Set after maut ka muqabla Abhijeet is upsetwith Daya's agressive behaviour...see how he tries to manage it. *Edited chapter*


Set after- Maut ka muqbala...

Dedicated to all Duo lovers who want me to write OS on them.

Daya went to play football match to join his friend Aakash...during match..Deeno get killed after Daya suffocates him by pressing his neck and than his head dipped in water bucket and he died there...Daya get charged for his murder...

Abhijeet gets shock of his life to find Daya involved in this...

Har asmaano se oonchi hai samandro se gehri...

and when were telling him that victim is murdered brutally and show naakhnu ke Nishaan hain..Abhijeet kuch thik nai lag raha...kuch gadbad hai...he looked at his friend and nodded his head in disappointment

Ye Daya bhi na...Kyu tum hamesha Mujhe dharam Sankat mein daal dete ho yaar.. .tum nahin jaante kitni takleef hoti hai Mujhe jab kabhi bhi tum par ungli uthayi jaati hai..

Daudte bhaagte is shehar mein yaaro... kuch yaari ki baat karen.

Thora tham kar...thora ruk kar...is yaari ka ehsaas karen

Really love the scene where he moves close to Daya and hold his hand carefully...as he doesn't need permission from him, he hold like his Haq on him,,,he hold his hand like big brother- ladai jhagda ho gya Kya?

Khatte meethe dukh sukh ke ye pal…apni yaari ke hisse hain…

Jama kiye is gullak mein hamne... kitne sare sikke hain…

Daya- haan wo thora...

Abhijeet left him than orders Tarika to come and take DNA traces from his hands..and he rebuffs but Abhijeet told- yaar tumko maloon hai jo hame karna wo to karna hi parega...procedure hai...and Tarika took traces...

\- ye sab to Daya ki taraf ishara kar rahe hain...

Abhijeet with heavy heart- sorry yaar tumko arrest karna parega..and he orders Freddy to arrest him...thinking- Daya Kyu nai rakha tumne khud par control...I wish tumpar ya tumhar career par koi aanch na aye...

Yuhin jodte jayenge...koi na jaane hamne jana…

Yehi hai Daulat yehi hai khazana..

Than he move towards Qualis where his Daya was sitting on passenger seat by opening the door...

Abhijeet came and scold him when he says that Deeno was provoking him..

Sona banke ye mili galiyon se guzri haiiii…barso savri haiiii…

Daya- wo Mujhe chida raha tha...baar baar gira raha ttha...

Abhijeet scolding manner- to...apna apa khao doge? Tum ek CID officer ho yaar...than he makes his voice soft- control karna ana chahyae...

and than he got upsets in lab when found that Dr. Salunkhe unable to find that- Drug wali bottle..and Tarika came between and told them to continue their work rather than blaming each other to save Daya's career and personal life...

Than in other scene Abhijeet enters a room where Daya was standing thinking something and he told him that he is feeling guilty that he has been failed...as a CID officer and as a human being..:how he lost his control over himself- us waqt to Mujhe itna gussa aya tha...main use jaan se maar du...and he place hand on his forehead...looking very upset and guilty..:Abhijeet listening carefully and with concern..rub hand lightly on his shoulder- Kya yaar Daya tu bhi...

Kabhi kabhi jab dil ghabraye...dar ka badal ghir ghir aye...

yaari haath tham kar bole Kadam badha chal..haule haule..

Abhijeet consoles him as he understands his state of mind very well as Daya confessed him that he was very violent in his college time but as time changes and after entering CID he became calm...and don't know today how he lost control over himself... and he advised him to forget and move on as it has been cleared he is not responsible for his murder...

Josh ka Dariya hai tere andar...Jeet le manzil khud ke dam par

and finally the real culprit has been caught...and Daya delivered a message for everyone and episodes ends there...

Hamse karti baat hai saye jaisi saath hai...ye no1 yaari hai ye no 1 yaariiii haiii

Than Duo returning home after having dinner outside...after celebrate with whole team.

Jeetu main to Jashan manaati...haaru to takaat ban jaati

Duo returning home...

In Qualis-

Daya on driving and Abhijeet on passenger seat...

Daya still not feeling good and feeling guilty himself subconsciously...

Abhijeet looking at him- Daya...yaar abb to sab thik ho gya hai na...abb Kyu mooh latka hua hai Tera...

Daya- boss...wo...Deeno sach mein usme mera koi role nahin tha na? He speaks suspects himself...

Abhijeet shocked- Dayaaaa..tu Abhi tak wahi soch raha hai... forget it yaar...bura Sapna samajh kar bhool jao...

Daya relief a bit- haan...shayad...shayad tum thik Keh rahe ho Abhijeet...and suddenly their Qualis stop with a jolt...A biker was about to clash with them...he stop bike infront of their Qualis...

A young boy in mid twenties...came and knocked on his window- abe thik se dikhai nahin deta Kya...abhi agar mar jata main...gaadi chalani nai ati to lete Kyu ho? He shouts at Daya...

Daya opens the door and came out of the Qualis and move fastly towards the boy- tumhe tameez nahin hai bilkul bhi baat Karne ki..jaante ho main Kaun hu...

Boy- koi bhi ho...Mujhe is se Kya Lena dena...

Daya holds him from his collar- tujhe to main batata hu...and he drag him at bonett...

Abhijeet too opens the door and run towards Daya and trying to hold him from his arm- Daya...chod ise..:Kya ho gya tujhe m..hain..Daya almost suffocated somehow freed that boy from his hands- Daya Kya ho gya hai tujhe hhain...dimaag kharab ho gya hai tumhara? Bhool gya Abhi Abhi Kya baat kar raha tha tu..kis cheez ke liye guilty feel kar raha tha tu..aur Abhi phir se wahi sab?

Daya too left shocked with his sudden onset- he stand there placing hand on his forehead...

Abhijeet move towards the boy- tum thik ho...

Boy- holding his neck and coughing- apne dost ko kisi achhe se Doctor se check karwao...aise lagta hai kisi pagalkhane se choot kar aya hai...

Daya again came in anger and lunged towards him in order to grab him again- Kya bola...Kya bola tu..phir se Bol...

Abhijeet immediately hold him from hand- DAYAA...stop..

Daya.. stops there and turn his face to other side...

Abhijeet move back towards boy- aur tum..Bina koi dialogue mare... bhaago yahan se.. nai to main nai rokuga abb ise...chalo niklo...he warns him

Boy give him strange look and mumbled- lagta hai dono hi khiske huae hain and he starts his bike and elopes within minutes...

Abhijeet than move towards Daya- aur tum Daya...baitho gaadi mein...he signals him towards passenger seat...and he sat and starts the Qualis...Daya still standing outside...Daya...suna nai ttumne...

Daya took deep breaths and sat inside not looking at him...Abhijeet presses the accerlator and speed up...

Silence for 5 minutes...

Abhijeet fuming in anger...shocked and upsets from his behaviour...

Daya gain courage and speaks- I'm...I'm sorry aAbhijeet...

Abhijeet interrupts- ..ghar jakar baat karte hain Daya...

Daya - baap re...aaj pata nai Kya hoga Tera Daya...ghar jake baat Karni hai...and they reached home in 25 minutes...

Duo's home-

Abhijeet didn't utter a word since they reach home and they went to their rooms and get changed and came back in living room...

Daya preparing coffee for both or preparing himself to be grilled...as his fear and anxiety increases with each minute passes...

Daya- Bhagwan aaj bachha lena...age se control karuga.. and he hold coffee mug and move towards Abhijeet who was reading something on his iPad- coffee..:he speaks offering him..

Abhijeet didn't look at him- rakh do table par..:

Daya- Abhijeet I'm sorry yaar..:ek baar dekho to sahi...he speaks getting worried now...

Abhijeet place iPad on table and get up and look into his eyes...Daya turn his eyes downward...

Abhijeet - Daya...tumne nazre Kyu jhuka li...

Daya in guilty tone- Abhijeet main sach mein bahut...

Abhijeet nodded his head in no- nai Daya nai...tum Sharminda nahin ho...tumse bas ye bardasht nahin ho raha ke main tumse baat Kyu nai kar raha...

Daya look at him- nai aisa nai hai Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- bahut gussa ata hai na tumhe...Zara yahan aao...he move close to him- Abhijeet place a hard slap on his right cheek..

Daya shocked and his eyes filled with tears- Abhijeet Ye..Ye kya...

Abhijeet- idher aao...batata he he signals him to come near him...

Daya scared again move close to him-

Abhijeet slap him aagain... and Daya fall down on table..

Daya- Abhijeet tum... he pointed finger towards him with teary eyes...

Abhijeet- meri baat khatam nahin hui Daya...Daya stops...Abhijeet continues- Daya bahut gussa ane laga hai na tumhe...control nahin hota tumse abb...Daya turns face to other side- Zara meri taraf dekho Daya...Daya look at him- agar sach mein tumhe meri parwah hai to tum meri baat itni jaldi kaise bhool jaate...jis galti ke liye tum guilty feel kar rahe the...usi galti ko kuch hi minto baad phir se dohra rahe the tum Daya...ek baar bhi tumhe apna ya apne career ka khyaal nahin aya? Bachhe ho tum?

Daya- Abhijeet baat itni badi nahin hai jitni tum...sab samjhta hu main...

Abhijeet interrupts- Oh c'mon Daya..Mujhe lagta hai koi faida nai abb tumse kuch kehna ka...tumhe jo karna hain karo...main abb tumse kuch nahin kahuga...jao karo apni marzi...and he sat on sofa..pick up remote and starts searching channels...

Daya too move towards him and knelt on his knees- having tears in eyes- nai...nai Abhijeet...please aisa mat kaho...I I'm sorry Abhijeet...mera wo matlab nahin tha yaar...tum jo kahoge main wahi karuga...kabhi gussa nahin karuga I promise Abhijeet I promise...tum nai jaante tum mere liye Kya ho...tumhari baatein mere liye kitne maiyne rakhti hain and tears run on his cheeks...

Abhijeet too had tears...looking at his cheek...he wipes that immediately before Daya noticed them..he place hands on his arms and make him sit- Daya ...ye Kya hai hain? Itne base ho tum rote huae achhe lagte ho bhala...

Daya- tum jo kahoge main karuga...bas Mujhe maaf kardo please...he pleaded like kid...

Abhijeet smiles and pat his cheek...get up and move towards drawer and pick up a writing pad and pen from it...wrote something on it and forward it to Daya...

Daya in disbelief...confused looking at him- Abhijeet ye...ye

Abhijeet- ye ye Kya Daya?

Daya- I mean...aise to bachho ko dete hain school mein...

Abhijeet- Daya...jaldi bolo...Manzoor ya nnahin...ye tumhare bhale ke liye hi hai. ..tumhara patience level increase hoga is se..

Daya- yaar dialogue thora Chota nahin ho sakta...Mujhe neend a rahi hai Abhijeet..:

Abhijeet- Daya time waste mat karo...agar neend a rahi hai to Abhi shuru ho jao...

Next minute- Daya was writing and writing- I'm sorry Abhijeet...age se itna gussa kabhi nahin karuga...I promise *100 times for 5 days...

Abhijeet looking at him- likho Daya likho...main dekhta hu kaise gussa ata hai ttumhe...thank God nishaan nai pade mooh par...he speaks while looking at his cheeks..

Sometimes Daya stops in between and starts to press his hand due to pain...and than look at Abhijeet in anger- jaldi jaldi likhu kab poora hoga ye..and he starts again...

After 30 minutes-

Abhijeet- kitna ho gya Daya?

Daya- 47 and he yawns...eyes become red due to sleep and tiredness...

Abhijeet look at time- jaldi karo abhi bahut pada hai...Sona bhi hai...

Daya- baaki kal likh du Abhijeet...meri neck pain hone lag ggyi...neend bhi bahut a rahi hai...

Abhijeet- koi baat nai...main bhi to apni neend qurbaan karke baitho hu yahan..aur phir kal bhi to 100 likhne hain...aaj wale mila ke 153 ho jayenge...kaise likh paoge itna Daya...tumhare nazook se haath thak jayenge...c'mon finish karo jaldi se...

Daya mumbles- khadoos and he starts to thinks- Abhijeet ko mujhpar Zara sa bhi taras nahin a raha...and he place hand on his cheek...kitne zor se Mara hai...kaisa dost hai yaar Ye...and he starts to sing slowly- Dost dost na raha...pyar pyar na..and he writes that unintentionally .and tear fall from his eyes on writing pad...

Abhijeet hears that and smile and get busy on his iPad again..

After half an hour-

Abhijeet- Daya...

Daya- 65 ho ggye...he speaks in tired tone and yawns..eyes were seen red..

Abhijeet- kuch zyada hi strict nai ho raha main Daya par...and he think for sometime.. .than get up and move towards Daya...

Daya on realising him near...place hand on note...

Abhijeet- Daya...dikhao zara...dekhu kya likha hai...and he pulled slowly writing pad ftom his hands...and he begins to read...

Suddenly his eyes stuck on the lines- Dost dost na raha...pyar pyar na...and he looked at Daya...feel bad for him...Mera Daya...pata nai kya kya chal raha hai uske dimaag main...kitna bura lag raha hoga ise...lekin Ye pyar se samjhe tab na...and he speaks- Daya...chalo chodo ise abb..

Daya showing anger- nahin Abhijeet it's ok...Kar loonga main Baaki bhi...bas jaldi finish hone wale hai...

Abhijeet smiles on his anger-he place hand on his arms and look at his cheek- Dayaaa tumhe kya lagta hai...Mujhe bahut Khushi ho rahi hai tumhe aise punish kkarke..are yaar..mujht tumhare liye achha nai lag raha Daya...mere samajh mean nai a raha tum itne aggressive kya hote ja rahe ho? Tumhe koi pareshaani hai to Mujhe batao...koi takleef hai to bolo...main doonga tumhara saath..main saari raat yahan baithkar tumhari baatein sun sakta hu Daya...lekin Ye gussa...ye main nai tolerate karuga Daya...Ye bahut buri chiz hai...Ye ggussa insaan ka sabse bada dushman hai Daya...main tumhe strong dekhne chahta hu...strong hone is matlab sirf physically fit ya strong hona nahin hai Daya..:tumhe mentally fit hona chahye..koi tumhare mooh par kuch bhi Keh jaye agar tumne react Kiya to uski Jeet hui na..agar tum hi react nahin karoge to doosra apne aap haar jayega Daya...aur koi tumhe nuksaan nahin pahunchaye ga.. kya ke tum use mauka hi nahin doge Daya khud ko hurt Karne ka...

Daya nodded his head in yes- tum thik Keh rahe ho Abhijeet...main poori koshish karuga khud par control Karne ki...

Abhijeet- Good..aur ek aur baat...ise meri last warning samjhna ya salad...agar iske baad Mujhe kabhi bhi pats chala ke tumhe phir kisi ka gala pakda aur koi marte marte bacha to believe me Daya..main khud tumhe CID ke liye unfit karaar doonga aur anger management ke liye Doctor ko dikhauga...aur ise sirf Dhamki mat samjhna main aisa kar sakta hu Daya...

Mujhe banati yakeen dilati...Jeena hai to her bhar ke jee

Mujhe sikhati meri yaari…

Daya- thanks Abhijeet...I promise age se main tumhe koi mauka nahin doonga shikayat ka...and he pauses for a minute...Abhijeet...who...wo punishment cancel na...he signals towards writing pad...

Abhijeet- I wish aisa hi ho Daya...aur thappad...zyada zor se to nai laga aur -haath to nai dard Karne lag gaye bachhe ke...

Daya smiles a bit- hhaan wo...thappad zor se hi tha...lekin haath... zyada nai...

Abhijeet- chalo achha hai...abhi chaar din aur likhna hai tumhe...wo to cancel nahin hui...

Daya-Boss pleaseee...please...he fold his hands infront of him...bachhe par taras khao...

Abhijeet- Kal ki kal dekhenge Daya...and he checks time- neend a rahi hai tumhe...

Daya- bahut...Ye Abhijeet to aaj bilkul mera Senior bana hua hai...lag hi nai raha wahi abhi hai...he was thinking looking at him...

Abhijeet- Jao so Jao jakar...he speaks in ordering tone...

Daya smiles a bit- ok good night boss...and he was about to move...

Abhijeet hold his hand- Daya...ek baar gale to mil lo yaar...hain.

Daya abb aya Abhijeet wapis apne role main...and he nodded his head in no- nai milna Mujhe gale...

Abhijeet understands why he is refusing- are Daya...ab kya hua?

Daya- Hum jabse ghar aye hain...abb baat ki tumne pyar se...Mujhe to lag raha tha Kisi aur ke hi saath hu main...

Abhijeet laughs- achhi baat hai Daya...aise lagte rehne chahyae kabhi he pat on his head and take him in hug...

Is pal se zindagi tak ye duniya saari hai...ye no1 yaari hai...ye no1 yaariii hai...

Daya hug him too and than seprate after sometime- and move towards their respective rooms...

Author's note-

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Take care.


End file.
